Goodbye Love
by ArtsyRegularChick
Summary: What happens when a ghostly nerd and his human best friend meet up once again? What kind of adventures will they encounter together? Only time will tell!
1. Morning at Casper High

It was 7:45 A.M. on a typical Monday morning, in Amity Park. The halls of Casper High School were loud with gossip and screaming teenagers. The usual slamming locker doors could be heard, and the occasional nerd being shoved inside of one could be seen. Girls putting on their make up in the restroom and guys giving their buds the usual "Hey nuckle-head" noogie or slap on the back.

I walked up to my locker, number 724, and started to turn the dial for the combo. As I got the dial to the last number, I heard the yelp of a familiar tone. "AHHHHH!" My head snapped back and I looked around my locker door. There I saw the biggest bully in Casper High, Dash Backster. He was giving one of my good friends, Danny Fenton, a major wedgie. A low growl could be heard from deep within my throat as I clutched my fists at my sides. "That Dash is such a bully..." I said as I placed my books into my backpack that I needed for my first hour. I softly gazed into the mirror that hung in my locker. A soft sigh escaping my lips, I smiled and reached to shut the door. After shutting it, I looked back to Dash and smirked. I made my body go intangible and float into Dash's body. The jock was holding Danny up by his underwear as I took over. Dropping Danny to meet the school floor, I made Dash's body weird out. I slammed him into the locker doors behind him, and made him shove his head into the water fountain until he was completely soaked. Feeling like I had shown that bully that karma is a pain in the butt, i left his body and appeared around a corner. Regaining my normal form, I walked over to help my friend up with a smile. "Thanks Ambs, I owe you one..." Danny exclaimed as he readjusted his underwear. "Not a problem...I can't STAND bullies..." Dash was completely out of it. He was so jumpy thinking there was something wrong with him or someone was haunting him. Danny and I laughed as he departed to his class and I on to mine.

Meanwhile, not knowing as I was walking away, something happened. A strange eerie little green mist came from the small vents from the door of my locker. Followed by a voice that echoed through my ears like, "Buuuuuuuuuuuuuulllieeeesssss...!" The bell rang and the halls cleared, well, all except for, me. I turned around and saw a ghostly figure halfway out of my locker door. My eyes widen and slightly dilated. I dropped my backpack off of my shoulder and onto the floor with a loud thump that echoed through the empty hall. The ghost looked down at the floor below him as he was halfway submerged out of the locker. "Hey! I'm free again! Finally! The doorways been open again! I told that halfa I'd get out!" My voice was slightly crackled but I spoke softly. "Syd...Sy...Sydney?..." He turned and looked at me, his jaw seemed to just drop down low. "Amber? Is that you?"


	2. Long Time No See

We both just starred at one another for what seemed to be forever, lost in a battle of silence. How long had it been since I had crossed over to Sydney's world of black and white? It seemed like it never happened, all a dream. I knew in my heart that it had to have been real. There in front of me was Sydney Poindexter. The ghost nerd that showed me it's not just what you look like it's who you are on the inside. Finally, he broke the silence. He pulled himself out of the locker completely and landed on the ground. He took a step toward me and looked at me puzzled still. His hand reached up slowly and then he placed it softly upon my cheek. A smile came across his "oober" goofy bucktoothed mouth of his as he softly said, " it is you."

I smiled and leaped at him, wrapping my arms around him hugging him tightly. "Funny, I'm not falling right through him" I thought to myself. "but then again I am half ghost" I felt his ghostly arms wrap around me as well and could hear a soft moan escape his lips. "I thought I wouldn't get to see you again Sydney..." I said softly as I stroked his back softly with a smile, my eyes shut as I stand there still in his arms. My right leg slightly cocking up in the back. I didn't hear anything from him for awhile. I just felt him slightly sway me back and forth and hug me a bit tighter. Not caring, I let him. I started to really like the feeling of hugging Sydney once more. I missed my dear friend, and heck who cares that I was late for first hour, I'd miss the entire day to be with Sydney. I leaned my head back and he leaned his back, allowing me to look into his gray eyes with a smile.

He gazed back into my blue eyes. I just then noticed, a bit of red color come to his white cheeks. A small giggle came from me as I poked his nose with the tip of my finger. I heard him chuckle a bit. "I'm suppose to be in class now you do know that right?" I said. "Oh...well...then...uggh..." he stuttered. I laughed and leaned against him. " you know, you're so twisted hun." " I"M TWISTED?! Look who's talkin buster brown! Who's the one who ended up in my world and for some weird reason, ended up lookin sorta like a girl in my class, and ended up getting us both locked in that classroom for that hour and a ..." he couldn't finish talking cuz i cut him off by, yeah you guessed it, kissed him softly on the cheek. " and if it wasn't for that day of me getting assigned your old locker and getting sucked into your world...I never would've met you and I wouldn't be like this with you right now, now would I?" I said softly as I stroked his cheek. He just gazed at me, his arms trembling as they still were placed just slightly around me. He then quickly pulled me to him and was breathing slightly deeply. His body phased down through the floor to what I thought would end up being, yup, the boiler room of the school. I rolled my eyes and phased through down to him.


	3. Trouble Brewing

When I phased down to the boiler room, I found him laying there in a daze. His cheeks blushing deep red and a big smile on his lips. I knelt down by him and looked at him, softly stroking the lil curled bang on his forehead. His eyes opened up and looked up at me and his hand reached up and took my wrist in it. "Hot dog! I've never been kissed by a girl before. Well...unless you count my mom and my grandma, and my Aunt Flow..." All I could do was laugh and kiss him softly on the forehead. I heard a soft purr from him. I had to let Sydney stay in my locker for the rest of the day and go to my last classes so I wouldn't get into trouble. I stopped to check on him every time the bell rang though.

Meanwhile, in the Ghostzone, trouble was brewing. Ember Mclain was plotting her return to the real world. "That no good dipstick halfa...he thinks he's beatin me...well, nobody beats Ember...I'll make him and his geeky lil friends remember me this time. All the way to the grave, but this time...i'm gonna need some help..." she said with a cackle and an evil grin appeared on her face as she added a few things to her guitar. At another part of the Ghost Zone, Technus, master of all things,...yeah I'm not going into that..."not a big fan of him" was doing the same thing. "HAHAHAHA! It's only a matter of time before that no good ghost child will pay for foiling my evil plans for ruling the world! For I, TECHNUS master of technoligy!" As he connected a wire to something, it caused an electrical serge throughout the Ghostzone and it ended up zapping Ember's guitar. "What the heck!?" Ember exclaimed as she looked at the bolt of electricity hitting her guitar. She ran outside of her little hide away in the Ghost Zone and saw where it was coming from. "Hmm...this gives me an idea." she said as she grabbed the guitar and flew to Technus's home.


	4. Big Bully Fenton

The final bell for school rang. I dashed to my locker and waited until everyone was out of the halls. Once the halls were empty, i opened up my locker to be glomped by Sydney. We rolled to the opposite side of the hall. "well hey to you too." i said as i smiled at him giving him a friendly peck upon the cheek. He looked up at me with a smile. I looked down at him as I lay upon him slightly and returned his friendly smile. I rolled off of him and stood up, offering my hand to help him to his feet. "Well, I should be heading home. Want to come with?," i asked him. "_She's asking me to come to her house! Holy socks!,_" sydney said to himself in his mind. A big ol smile appeared upon his face as he nodded and offered his arm. "Shall we?" I giggled and slipped my arm into his as we walked to the front doors of Casper High to leave after i collected my things. Once we exited the doors, I went ghost and we zoomed up into the sky.

The gentle summer-ish breeze brushing against my now blue hair made me feel so calm. I kept close by sydney but then noticed his hand slip to mine as we flew. My cheeks turned bright red as so did his. We moved closer as we flew to my home. All of a sudden, Sydney screamed and flew backwards into a brick building with a loud thud. Dust and bricks flew in different directions. I recalled seeing a green ghost ray coming at him. I looked at where it had come from and there i saw, Danny Phantom. I glared at him and snarled. "What the heck are you doing, Danny!?," i yelled at him, my fists glowing blue and i glared at him. "Woah! Take it easy Ambs. You're acting like i don't know what i'm doing. He's a villian, a ghostly nerd villian non-the-less." I growled and snapped at him saying, "He is not, he may be a nerd but he's not a villian," i flew over to Sydney and helped him out of the rubble. "Sydney, are you ok, hun?," i asked and gently stroked his cheek. His shoulder sleeve was ripped and his cheek had a bit of a scrape on it but he looked fine, except for the angered look upon his face at Danny. "Yes, i'm fine, and thanks." We floated back over by Danny, i kept sydney behind me so he wouldn't get into a fight with Danny but my right fist glew blue. I was still was angry at Danny for what he had done to Sydney. "I don't get it, Amber. What makes you think Poindexter isn't a villian?," Danny asked me as he floated there infront of me, scratching the back of his neck. "Danny, have you ever taken a second to think about why he hates bullies so much? Or why he attacked you, Sam, and Tucker the first time he met you? It's because HE was bullied..JUST LIKE YOU!" My throat then went dry, my cheeks blushing as i looked back at sydney. his eyes looking at me as his scowl changed to a wondering look of curiosity. I stuttered, and then said, "and I like him ok..." and with that i flew off quicker than they could both blink in a streak of blue.

"Way to go "buster-brown"," snapped Sydney as he glarred at Danny and flew off after me, leaving Danny feeling stupid and clueless. I flew to the top of a building and hugged my knees to my chest. I sat there for bout 3 minutes and then felt someone place their ghostly arms around my waist and pull me to them. i looked to my right and saw Sydney's chin resting upon my shoulder. "You seriously, like me? No girl has ever liked me..." "I do..." I felt him sigh happily and nuzzle his head against my neck and hair. I smiled and reached an arm back and stroked his silky, ghostly black hair. I then heard him sniffle and felt a slight wetness upon my shoulder. My eyes widened as i turned around and tilted his head up. "Sydney? What's wrong?," i asked him softly. I looked at him, tears coming down his freckled cheeks underneath the rims of his glasses. There was a smile upon his lips. "I've never had a friend before...," was what he said as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. I smiled and hugged him in return. "Oh Sydney...," i sighed softly and happily hugging my friend. We stood up and flew off to my home. "Race ya," i yelled to him in the sky. "You betcha!" We zoomed quickly to my place. Of course, i won, not because I was faster, but because Sydney didn't know where i lived and pretty well had to follow me.


	5. Evil Times Two

I landed on my front porch and changed back to my human form. I reached up to get the spare key, due to the fact that my dad was at his buddies house and the house was locked. Sydney landed behind me about 2 moments later. "Good racing there, hun." I unlocked the door as the two of us stepped inside. Sydney seemed to be a bit quiet for some reason, but i didn't ask him why. I put my backpack in my bedroom, leaving Sydney looking at the pictures of my family on the wall. When he noticed I was no longer standing by him, he turned around and saw the bedroom door opened. He gulped and walked over to it. He tapped softly upon it and in a crackly voice asked," Am...Amber? You in here?" "Yeah, it's my room, goofball. Come on in." He opened the door slowly and stepped in. His cheeks were red and then i understood why. "You've never been in a girl's bedroom have you Sydney?" His cheeks turned an even deeper red than what they were before and he smiled. "Ah, i see." I checked the usual things i did once i got home, like my grades and who was usually online. Nobody online, grades were fine. I figured Danny would be in the ghost zone or on ghost patrol with tucker and sam. Oh well, more free time to hang out with my friend Sydney.

Speaking of the Ghost Zone, lets head back to see what is happening with Ember and Technus. Ember arrived at the door of Technus's lawyer. She knocked, but no answer, so she went on in. "Hello?! Anybody home? Hey!? Is anyone here?" She kept on yelling as she walked around looking for the owner of the place that was the cause of the lightning bolt that hit her guitar. "Ah! Be gone for you are breaking an entry child!," came a voice. Ember snapped her head back and came face to face with Technus. "you the owner of this dump?," she said folding her arms, her guitar on her back and her foot tapping. "I am Technus, master of all technology! Who are you, child?" "Names Ember...and you have alot of nerve just letting your gizmos zap whatever is in the Ghost Zone and other ghost's property, such as my guitar." she said as she held up her guitar to Technus. "Be gone, child. For i have no time for your complaining I need to work on my plan, for i Technus master of all technology will take over the world and make that halfa ghost child pay for foiling my plans!." "Woah! wait a minute...you mean that dipstick ghost punk halfa kid?" they both looked at one another and knew they were both enemies with the same halfa ghost boy and on the same side here. "Are you thinking what im thinking, techno dude?" "it's Technus, child, and if you're thinking we should join forces and take over the world and crush that halfa ghost child and his friends then yes! lets do it!" "But first...fix my guitar" Ember shoved her guitar at Technus but as she did, Technus just gazed at it. "This is some of the most creative technology i have ever seen! How ever did you get a hold of it, child?," he asked as he ran his gloved hands across the bass of the guitar, a few glowing blades from the lightning strike grew up from it. "I bought it when i was alive and added a few things here and there after i died. " "Excellent..." technus cackled along with Ember. Their evil laughter could be heard echoing throughout the ghost zone.


	6. Talk About a Horror Movie

Back in Amity Park, the sun was setting. It was about 7:00 PM and I was getting out of the shower. Once I made it back to my room, I found Sydney snoozing on my bed. I giggled softly and took that moment of him snoozing to change into a different outfit, not my pajamas. It was Friday, after all, and i was planning on going out like i usually did with Danny on Ghost Patrol, which my parents thought was the movies with the gang. This time, i was going to go and hang with, Sydney. I gently tapped his shoulder and he woke with a startle. "Wha? Huh? oh...Amber..it's you." he smiled, "What's going on? why you dressed again? I thought you went to take a shower and were going to go to bed?" "Sillly Sydney. We're gonna go out. It's Friday after all. " "Out?," his voice seemed like it was saw dust, "Out like a...date?" "Not like a date...a date." His face turned that red color again and he smiled. I grabbed his hand and told him to meet me outside. I told my step mom i was leaving and headed outside to meet Sydney on the front porch. Shutting the front door behind me, I looked around and made sure I was clear to "Go Ghost". Once changed into my ghostly form, we flew off towards Fenton Works, also known as Danny's house. "If it's a date, why we going with the halfa?," he asked with a scowl. I flew closer to him and ruffled his hair in a friendly like manner. "Oh come now Sydney. It's a thing Danny and I always do on Friday. Usually it's ghost patrol with Sam and Tucker as well, but this time it's going to be the movies and not so much Ghost Patrol."

We arrived at Danny's house. I landed on his porch and knocked on the door, only to be greeted by Jazz Fenton. "Hey Jazz. Is Danny home?" "Hey Amber! Oh yeah hold on. DANNY! Door's for you!" Danny came bolting down the stairs and was out of breath as he slid down the railing of the stairs. He yelled in to his mom and dad that he was going out and shut the door. "You ready for another night of ghostly butt kicking?," he said as he changed into Danny Phantom. "Nope, I'm only ready for a half hour of it and then the movies with you and Sydney." "What?!" "That's right, we have a new buddy in the group and we change a few things. come on Danny seriously. We never spend the entire night on Patrol anyways..." He rolled his eyes and sighed when he saw Sydney. "Fine." I smiled and flew off with the two. We flew off into the sky. Nothing for the longest while. 20 minutes, 25, then,...30! "Movie time!" i quickly grabbed both their hands and zoomed down to the movie theatre. We got our tickets and had to let Sydney use his intangible powers to go in. Once we got in, I sat in the middle, how predictable. Danny didn't seem too happy with the idea. The movie was more of a romance movie. I looked over at Danny about 5 minutes into the show and he was out like a light. I then looked over at Sydney. His cheeks were blushing deep red and i scooted a bit closer to him every other moment. Then, his hand grasped onto mine when this scene of the guy and girl were locked in a room together, which I knew it made him think of the day we met. I felt his arm go behind me. I smiled and blushed. Luckily, there wasn't anyone else in the movie box but the three of us.

I gently rested my head against Sydney's shoulder and continued to watch the movie. _"Veronica...I never knew who I was or what my purpose was...until I met you..." "Oh John..." "Oh Veronica..._"Then came the kissing scene. We both looked at one another and started leaning toward one another when, BOOM! "HAHAHAAHA!," came the screetching cackle of a figure through the screen. A green-flame from it's head and the loud sound of metal as it floated in the air. "Danny wake up!," i said as i poked him in the gut. "What!?" with that Danny woke up with a fright and looked up at the unwanted guest. We all three did. The movie projector still shinning on him, her, or whoever it was. "Going Ghost!," Danny and i both said. We both flew up in the air and flew at the figure but then were blasted into the sides of the movie box. "Two half geeks now eh? Hm...this should be interesting," the figure said as he, she, whoever pulled something over their shoulder and ran their arm over it and it made a loud slamming sound in my direction. Two large blades came at me and cut me in the legs. "AH!,"I screamed as I felt like passing out from the pain. "AMBER!" both Sydney and Danny yelled out and glared at the figure in anger. They both rose in the air and flew at the figure, but were blasted with a wave of what seemed to be, rock music and slammed into the walls again. "Let this be a warning to you, dipsticks, Techno-Ember has had an upgrade and this time, she means business." with that, they left.


	7. Slap to the Face

Danny and Sydney recovered from the blast. Sydney quickly zoomed over to me, who was now out cold. "Amber! Holy Socks! She's out like a light!" He picked me up and moved me to a clearing area of the theater. They moved out of the movie box where we were, to the empty lobby. Apparently, "Techno-Ember" didn't just stop in the movie box where we were, they went on into the entire movie theater and terrorized everyone. "Lay her down over here, Poindexter," Danny said helping Sydney place my out cold body down on a bench. Sydney bent down by me. He gently, in a friend-like manner, stroked away a few strands of my blue hairs from my face. His throat dry and his anger rising. "Oh please be ok...," he said softly. His fingers of his right hand gently stroking across my cheek as I changed to my human form. A gentle moan escaped my lips. "Ugh...Sydney?..." His eyes widened and looked directly at me. "Amber!? You're ok!," he leaped at me and hugged me tight. Then looked down at my leg noticing it was still bleeding pretty bad but Danny was wrapping it up with a first aid kit he had found behind the front desk of the ticket booth. I sat up carefully and let Danny tie the knot on the bandage.

"We've gotta stop that creature, come on guys," i said as i stood up and then fell over quickly as i did so. "Are you off your nut? You're crazy! You can't do anything in your condition," Danny snapped. "She can so do anything, stop being such a bully, Fenton." "Oh shut your mouth. Everything was just fine before you came around, Poindexter." "You're such a bully, Buster Brown!" "And you're just a pain in the neck! You can't do anything good or to help us! You're only gonna slow us down and get us into more trouble! Why don't you just go back to the Ghost Zone where you belong!?" SMACK! I glarred at Danny with anger in my eyes. My eyes glowing red, my hand slightly stinging after slapping his cheek, leaving a slightly small pink hand print upon his cheek. "Don't ...you ...EVER say that again. You hear me, Danny Fenton?! You haven't even taken the time to get to know him. You think that just because you're the halfa boy hero of Amity Park and he's a ghost that he's evil? You have no right to judge anyone! Stop judging a book by it's cover and look at the contents! You remember the Dairy King? He wasn't evil now was he? No he wasn't. Stop being a dang baby and GROW UP! Make friends with Sydney or you'll loose a friend. In other words, you'll loose me as a friend, Danny."

Sydney and Danny both just starred at me. Danny's head just dropped down low to the floor. Sydney walked over to me and slipped his hand into mine, trying to calm my anger down. "Come on, I'm gonna take you home so you can rest your leg," Sydney said to me as he and i walked to the door of the theater. We left Danny still looking down at the floor feeling guilty. The pain of my slap still on his cheek as his white gloved hand stroked across it. "Way to go Fenton...way to go...,"


End file.
